deadpoolfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wolverine
Przezwisko: :Wolverine ;Prawdziwe imię i nazwisko: : :thumb|Wolverine Logan Howlett ;Uniwersum: : :Ultimate ;Tożsamość: : :znana ;Wzrost: : :175 cm ;Waga: : :133 kg ;Kolor włosów: : :czarny ;Kolor oczu: : :niebieski ;Zajęcie/zawód: : :poszukiwacz przygód, dawniej żołnierz, najemnik, agent rządowy ;Klasa postaci: : :mutant ;Stan cywilny: : :żonaty lub wdowiec ;Narodowość: : :Kanadyjczyk ;Miejsce narodzin: : :gdzieś w Kanadzie ;Znani krewni: : :nieznani z imienia żona i syn, którzy być może już nie żyją. Sabretooth twierdzi, że jest synem Wolverine'a, ale nie wiadomo, czy mówi prawdę ;Powiązania z grupami: : :kanadyjska armia, Weapon X, Bractwo Mutantów, X-Men ;Baza operacyjna: : :szkoła Xaviera w Westchester, dawniej baza Weapon X, Savage Land ;Pierwsze pojawienie się: : :Ultimate X-Men #1 ;Ostatnie pojawienie się: : :Ultimatum #5 ;Śmierć: : :zabity przez Magneto ;Zdolności: : : Wolverine posiada wyostrzone zmysły, dzięki którym jest znakomitym tropicielem. Jego czynnik gojący potrafi wyleczyć z najcięższych ran. Logan przetrwał m.in. rozerwanie swojego ciała na pół oraz dekapitację – wówczas jego oddzielona od ciała głowa z braku płuc oddychała przez skórę. W wyniku eksperymentów Weapon X kości Wolverine’a są pokryte adamantium, a z jego nadgarstków wysuwają się po trzy pazury zrobione z tego samego metalu. Ciało i umysł Logana również uległy modyfikacji, dzięki czemu jest on niewidoczny dla radarów, a większość telepatów nie potrafi czytać jego myśli. ;Uwagi : : Zwierzęcym awatarem Wolverine'a jest panda, jeżeli ktoś wierzy w takie rzeczy. Wolverine nie wierzy. ;Biografia : : James Howlett urodził się w Kanadzie w pierwszej połowie dwudziestego wieku. W trakcie drugiej wojny światowej wstąpił do kanadyjskiej armii i walczył wspólnie z siłami koalicji. W sierpniu 1943 roku na Sycylii wraz z amerykańskim żołnierzem, Nicholasem Furym, został przyłapany na ograbianiu opuszczonych przez tamtejszych mieszkańców domów, aresztowany i odesłany do Kanady. Zamiast do więzienia trafił do bazy tajnego projektu Weapon X w Albercie, gdzie wraz z innymi więźniami był królikiem doświadczalnym w eksperymentach genetycznych. Po trzech miesiącach podczas prób ucieczki Howlett został postrzelony przez strażników, ale nie umarł – jego rany zregenerowały się i naukowcy projektu stwierdzili, że pod wpływem eksperymentów James zyskał nadludzkie zdolności i stał się pierwszym przedstawicielem nowej rasy człowieka, której populacje nazwano mutantami. Origins #1 Howlett został wysłany z powrotem na front i brał udział w misjach w walkach w Afryce oraz w Normandii, gdzie spotkał Kapitana Amerykę. Jego zdolność do wychodzenia nawet z najcięższych ran była niejasna dla pozostałych żołnierzy, którzy nazywali go Jimem-Szczęściarzem. Po zakończeniu wojny James wrócił do Alberty, gdzie przebywał w niewoli przez kilkadziesiąt lat, aż został uwolniony przez innego mutanta, syna naukowców pracujących dla Weapon X, Erika Lehnsherra. War #2, 4, Ultimate Origins #3 Howlett zaczął podróżować po świecie i podczas poszukiwania sposobu na zakończenie swojego życia trafił do Wundagory, gdzie poznał czarownicę o imieniu Magda, z którą nawiązał romans. O jej względy ubiegał się również Lehnsherr, który zastawszy Jamesa ze swoją kobietą, wyrzucił go z jej domu i zrzucił z góry. Howlett nie potrafił odnaleźć drogi powrotnej, więc odszedł. Wkrótce znalazł się w Savage Land, gdzie znów trafił na Erika, który bez jego wiedzy współpracując z Charlesem Xavierem wykorzystał jego DNA do utworzenia narkotyku zwanego Banshee. Potrafił on wzmacniać zdolności mutantów i dawać im inne, ale ponieważ był silnie uzależniający, Xavier skłonił Lehnsherra, aby porzucili pracę nad nim. Ultimates 3 #3, Ultimate X-Men #97 James w końcu został schwytany przez amerykańską wersję Weapon X, którego naukowcy wymazali mu pamięć, nadali imię Logan, pokryli jego szkielet adamantium i wykonali kilka innych modyfikacji, dzięki którym Howlett stał się jednym z najgroźniejszych zabójców na świecie używającym jako kryptonimu najpierw nazwy projektu, a potem Wolverine. Podczas jednej z misji poznał i związał się z radziecką agentką, Black Widow, ale ich znajomość potrwała tydzień, zanim oboje dowiedzieli się prawdy o sobie. X-Men #35 Weapon X brał udział również w wojnie w Zatoce Perskiej i kiedy na eskortujący go konwój napadli Irakijczycy, Logan wybił zarówno wrogów jak i swoich opiekunów, oszczędzając jedynie Nicka Fury'ego, którego zabrał do bazy Amerykanów. Późniejszy szef S.H.I.E.L.D. odwdzięczył się Wolverine'owi pomagając mu uciec z Weapon X, a potem został przez niego zaprowadzony do bazy oryginalnego, kanadyjskiego projektu. X-Men #11, Ultimate Origins #4-5 Logan stał się później celem swoich byłych panów z Weapon X, którzy chcieli go odzyskać i bez przerwy na niego polowali. Podczas jednego ze stać Wolverine'a ze ścigającym go Sabretoothem w Nowym Jorku pomógł mu Spider-Man. Logan nie chciał wikłać się w nadchodzącą wojnę między ludźmi i mutantami, ale ponieważ Weapon X coraz bardziej mu zagrażało, w końcu postanowił przyłączyć się do Magneto i uzyskać schronienie w Savage Land. Tam dostał niezwykłe zlecenie od Lehnsherra, który poprosił go o zabicie swojego własnego syna, Quicksilvera, ponieważ uważał go za zbyt słabego, aby był u jego boku. Logan nie chciał robić krzywdy chłopakowi, więc postanowił go tylko nastraszyć i zmusić do ucieczki z Bractwa, ale jego intencji nie znała siostra Pietra, Scarlet Witch, i korzystając ze swoich nieprzewidywalnych zdolności stworzyła stado dinozaurów, które przepędziły napastnika. Marvel Team-Up #1, The Ultimates 3 #3 Po wykonaniu kilku mniejszych zleceń dla Erika, Wolverine otrzymał poważniejsze zadanie: miał zabić Charlesa Xaviera, przywódcę nowo utworzonych X-Men. Aby "ułatwić" mu wykonanie misji, bez jego wiedzy Lehnsherr zawiadomił Weapon X, gdzie Logan się pojawi, i oddział żołnierzy schwytał go zaraz po wylądowaniu na lotnisku Kennedy'ego. X-Men dowiedzieli się o tym i go uwolnili, a potem, kiedy Wolverine chciał w odwecie zabić pułkownika Johna Wraitha, Marvel Girl powstrzymała go. Logan tymczasowo dołączył do X-Men i w krótkim czasie zaprzyjaźnił się z profesorem oraz zakochał w Jean, przez co postanowił nie wykonywać swojej misji. Wolverine nawet stanął przeciw Bractwu Mutantów, kiedy wraz z resztą nowej drużyny wyruszył do Chorwacji ratować porwaną córkę prezydenta. Logan pokonał Quicksilvera, ukradł samochód policyjny, zawiózł dziewczynę do samolotu X-Men i odstawił do domu. X-Men #1-4 Po odejściu Cyclopsa ze szkoły Marvel Girl przyznała się, że Wolverine ją pociąga i zaczęli ze sobą sypiać, aż wreszcie podczas pobytu w Waszyngtonie Logan przyznał się jej, że na początku dołączył do X-Men, aby zabić Xaviera. Jean wściekła się na niego i nie pomogły jego tłumaczenia, że to dla niej się nawrócił. Kłótnię przerwał atak kontrolowanych przez Magneto Sentineli na stolicę. Jean kazała Wolverine'owi nie mieszać się do walki, ale on postanowił pomóc i uratował profesora przed Erikiem. Loganowi udało się zranić złoczyńcę, ale ten w końcu wbił mu w plecy metalową belkę. Dzięki pomocy Quicksilvera Magneto ostatecznie został pokonany, a Xavier powiedział, że Wolverine jest mile widziany w jego szkole i w X-Men. X-Men #5-6 Najpierw jednak Logan postanowił dowiedzieć się więcej o swojej przeszłości i wyruszył do bazy Weapon X w Arizonie, ale zastał ją opuszczoną. Wrócił więc na krótko do Westchester, gdzie wraz z Cyclopsem zmusił rosyjskiego gangstera, aby dał spokój Colossusowi i jego rodzinie, po czym znów wyjechał, pokłóciwszy się z Marvel Girl. Zaraz potem X-Men zostali uwięzieni przez Weapon X w ich kompleksie w Finlandii i kiedy Wolverine się dowiedział o tym, poprosił o pomoc Quicksilvera i Scarlet Witch dowodzących Bractwem oraz Nicka Fury'ego, po czym połknął nadajnik i dał się złapać agentom Weapon X w St. Petersburgu. X-Men #7-10 Kiedy był w celi, Marvel Girl przeprosiła go, ponieważ pochopnie go oceniła nie wiedząc, co przeżył będąc więźniem organizacji. Później Wolverine został zabrany przez Sabretootha do lasu, gdzie ten spalił dokumenty, które według niego miały zawierać informacje o przeszłości Logana, i powiedział, że zabił jego żonę i syna. Wolverine zaatakował go, ale został pokonany. Kiedy Sabretooth próbował utopić go w rzece, Logan wbił mu pazury w krocze i rzucił się razem z nim w przepaść. Kiedy potem wrócił do pozostałych X-Men w międzyczasie uwolnionych przez Bractwo, powiedział, że obudził się wcześniej niż Sabretooth i zajął się nim. X-Men #11-12 Po powrocie X-Men do szkoły Wolverine brał udział w ponadprogramowych zajęciach, które Xavier zlecał swoim studentom. Często wraz z Colossusem pomagał nowojorskiej policji lub po prostu wędrował ulicami miasta, szukając ludzi, którym mógłby udzielić pomocy. Podobny tok nauki był kontynuowany podczas promocji książki profesora, która zabrała X-Men do Londynu, gdzie Logan, Bobby i Peter rozbili gang przemytników narkotyków. Tam również dowiedzieli się, że Charles ma syna, Davida, niebezpiecznego mutanta, który właśnie uciekł z Wyspy Muir. X-Men znaleźli go w Aberdeen, gdzie Proteus opanował Wolverine'a, ciesząc się, że jego czynnik gojący pozwoli mu na stałe zagościć w jego ciele. Po ataku Storm i Elizabeth Braddock David próbował uciec, ale został potrącony przez ciężarówkę i uwolnił Wolverine'a. X-Men ostatecznie pokonali Proteusa w Berlinie po powrocie Colossusa i wrócili do szkoły. X-Men #15-21 Logan dowiedział się, że Cyclops zaczął chodzić z Marvel Girl i sprowokował go do bójki. Kiedy w ruch poszły moce mutantów, Xavier telepatycznie uśpił Wolverine'a i wysłał go na misję ze Scottem do Savage Land, mając nadzieję, że wspólne zadanie sprawi, że się pogodzą. Logan nie dawał jednak Summersowi złudzeń mówiąc, że to się nie stanie. W Savage Land okazało się, że za zniknięciem oddziału S.H.I.E.L.D. stoi komputer, który dawniej zarządzał bazą Magneto, a obecnie ewoluował i stał się istotą rozumną. Maszyna wykorzystała schwytanych ludzi do stworzenia nowej formy życia i nasłała swoje zombie na dwóch X-Men, zanim została zniszczona przez Kitty Pryde, która schowała się w samolocie Wolverine'a i Cyclopsa. Atakowani przez znaczną liczbę przeciwników mutanci zarządzili odwrót, podczas którego Scott wpadł w przepaść, a Logan najpierw złapał go, ale chwilę potem puścił, uważając, że w ten sposób będzie mógł zdobyć Marvel Girl dla siebie. X-Men #22-24, 29 Wolverine i Kitty Pryde wrócili do Stanów, gdzie w międzyczasie Magneto uciekł z więzienia, odbudował swoje Bractwo, które przeprowadziło kilka ataków, a X-Men ukryli się w jednej z kryjówek Xaviera. Właśnie tam znalazł ich Logan i przekazał smutną wiadomość o śmierci Cyclopsa. Przez następne dni starał się opiekować Marvel Girl, która zaczęła podejrzewać, że Wolverine mógł mieć coś wspólnego ze śmiercią Scotta. Ultimates, którzy posądzali X-Men o współpracę z Magneto, zaatakowali ich kryjówkę. Logan przebywał wtedy poza bazą i ma motocyklu uciekał przed ścigającymi go agentami S.H.I.E.L.D., a potem zaskoczył Iron Mana i uszkodził jego pancerz pazurami. Następnie stanął naprzeciw Kapitana Ameryki i Steve odwrócił jego uwagę mówiąc do niego "Jim" i dając mu do zrozumienia, że się już kiedyś spotkali, po czym postrzelił go. Przed całkowitą porażką X-Men uratował powrót Icemana, dzięki interwencji którego mutanci zdołali uciec. War #2-4 Poszukiwana przez Ultimates grupa ukryła się w Stamford w domu pewnej rodziny, przed którymi Marvel Girl osłaniała ich telepatycznie. Jednocześnie X-Men walczyli z Bractwem, rozbijając ich komórkę w Chicago, gdzie Wolverine pokonał również oddział S.H.I.E.L.D. Magneto wkrótce odnalazł studentów Xaviera i dał im tydzień na przyłączenie się do niego. Ci postanowili odnaleźć jego kwaterę główną i pokonać go, oczyszczając się jednocześnie z podejrzeń o współpracę z nim. Wolverine i Colossus rozbili grupę Bractwa w Los Angeles, gdzie Peter chciał wyznać Loganowi, co do niego czuje, ale ten uznał, że lepiej będzie, jak to zachowa dla siebie. X-Men #28-30 X-Men dopisało szczęście i Cyclops, który przeżył wcześniejszy upadek w przepaść, wezwał ich do cytadeli Magneto znajdującej się nad Biegunem Północnym. Wolverine ponownie starł się z Sabretoothem, który śmiał się, że jego czynnik gojący poradzi sobie ze wszystkimi ranami, jakie zada mu Logan, więc ten po prostu odciął przeciwnikowi głowę. Magneto szybko poradził sobie z X-Men, postanowił skończyć z nimi i chciał rozpocząć od Wolverine'a, planując wyrwać mu z ciała adamantium. Bardzo to zdenerwowało Colossusa, który nadludzkim wysiłkiem przełamał pole magnetyczne Erika i zadał mu kilka silnych ciosów, dzięki którym pozostali X-Men się uwolnili i wspólnie rozstrzygnęli bitwę na swoją korzyść. Kiedy było już po wszystkim, Wolverine stwierdził, że pora rozwiązać sprawy między nim a Cyclopsem i przyznał, że Scott jak najbardziej powinien czuć potrzebę rewanżu. Summers zgodził się, ale ich pojedynek trwał dosłownie chwilę i zakończył się znokautowaniem Logana przez uderzenie pełnią mocy promieni wzrokowych Cyclopsa. Scott oznajmił również Wolverine'owi, że wyrzuca go z X-Men. X-Men #31-32 Logan udał się do Kanady i zamieszkał na odludziu. Tam odnalazł go Cyclops, który powiedział mu, że celem X-Men jest dawanie szansy nawet najbardziej zagubionym mutantom i przeprosił go za to, że dał się ponieść ich rywalizacji. Po wspólnej decyzji grupy Scott zaprosił Wolverine'a z powrotem do X-Men i dał mu jego obrączkę ślubną z wygrawerowanym imieniem "James", którą profesor otrzymał od S.H.I.E.L.D., i dodał, że Xavier chce mu pomóc dowiedzieć się prawdy o jego przeszłości. Logan potrzebował jednego dnia w szkole, aby przekonać się, że pozostali X-Men mu jednak nie ufają i znów wyjechał. Kiedy posilał się w jednym z barów, został zaatakowany przez grupę żołnierzy. Wolverine zdołał uciec, ale był poważnie ranny i udał się do domu Parkerów, gdzie mieszkał Spider-Man (śledził go po ich pierwszym spotkaniu i dlatego wiedział, gdzie mieszka). Peter początkowo przestraszył się na jego widok, ale pozwolił Loganowi zostać u niego, dopóki jego rany się nie zaleczą. Po dwóch dniach Wolverine wydobrzał, ale w tym czasie ścigający go oddział znalazł go. X-Men #33-34 Przy pomocy Spider-Mana mutant zdołał wymknąć się im i rozpoczął śledztwo udając się do Black Widow, ale Natasha stwierdziła, że nawet gdyby Nick Fury i S.H.I.E.L.D. mieli coś wspólnego z tą sprawą, to ona nic by o tym nie wiedziała. Po wyjściu od kobiety Logan i Peter znów zostali zaatakowani przez żołnierzy, wśród których tym razem była Tara, którą Wolverine skądś znał. Mutant został pokonany, ale na jego szczęście z pomocą przybyli mu Daredevil i Spider-Man. Logan przeprosił Murdocka za sprowadzenie jego wojny do Hell's Kitchen, a potem, dzięki temu, że Matt podsłuchał rozmowy żołnierzy przez radio, znalazł Tarę na dachu jednego z budynków. Kobieta najpierw powiedziała, że jest jego żoną, a potem - siostrą, ale tak naprawdę droczyła się z nim i nie zamierzała powiedzieć mu tego, co wie o jego przeszłości. Ludzie Tary pomogli jej ostatecznie uciec, a po rannego Wolverine'a przybyli wezwani przez Spider-Mana X-Men. X-Men #35-37 Dzięki pomocy profesora Xaviera Loganowi udało się odblokować część wspomnień i dowiedział się, że Tara pracowała dla Weapon X, więc domyślił się, że ludzie, którzy go obecnie ścigają, to pozostałości organizacji. Powrót do szkoły oznaczał dla Wolverine'a stawienie czoła reszcie uczniów, zwłaszcza Marvel Girl, która choć przyznała, że Logan powinien otrzymać szansę naprawy błędów, powiedziała, że nie ma zamiaru mu wybaczyć próby zabójstwa Cyclopsa i zagroziła, że jeżeli jeszcze raz pomyśli o niej w niewłaściwy sposób, ukarze go. Tego samego dnia żołnierze Weapon X pojawili się w szkole Xaviera, ale Jean zniszczyła ich helikopter, a w odwecie X-Men zaatakowali ich bazę i pokonali ich. Nie zdołali ująć jednak Tary, która zastrzeliła się, zabierając swoją wiedzę o przeszłości Wolverine'a do grobu. X-Men #38-39 Wolverine postanowił odłożyć poszukiwania informacji na temat swojej przeszłości i pozostać przez jakiś czas wśród X-Men. W tym okresie pomagał Angelowi zdobyć umiejętności w walce wręcz, walczył z kolejną generacją Sentineli, które pojawiły się podczas prezentacji rządowej grupy mutantów utworzonej przez Emmę Frost i brał udział w poszukiwaniach Sinistera, mordercy mutantów. Logan zgodził się również wykonać misję dla Nicka Fury'ego, podczas której musiał zabić nastoletniego mutanta zabijającego wszystkich wokół siebie i nie potrafiącego kontrolować swoich zdolności. Wolverine naraził się również po raz kolejny Marvel Girl, która za karę przeniosła jego umysł tam, gdzie Logan najmniej sobie tego życzył i w efekcie zamienił się ciałami ze Spider-Manem. Musiał więc iść zamiast niego do szkoły, a potem, kiedy Peter został aresztowany, uwolnić go z celi na posterunku policji. Wspólnie pokonali również Shockera zanim Jean odwróciła zamianę i przeprosiła Spider-Mana za wszystkie problemy. X-Men #41, 43-49, Ultimate Spider-Man #66-67 Jakiś czas później Wolverine, Marvel Girl i Colossus zostali wysłani przez Xaviera na Syberię, aby odnaleźć mutanta odpowiedzialnego za powodowanie paniki na świecie przez wysyłanie telepatycznych obrazów o końcu świata. Trójka X-Men odnalazła opuszczony radziecki bunkier i walczyła z pozostawionymi tam super-żołnierzami. Kiedy udało im się dotrzeć do środka bazy znaleźli tam Vision – robota z kosmosu wysyłającego ostrzeżenia o rychłym nadejściu Gah Lak Tusa – oraz Ultimates, z którymi się starli. Wolverine został pokonany przez Kapitana Amerykę, który rzucił w niego granatem. Dzięki Jean X-Men udało się uciec, a Logan zdenerwował się, częściowo na siebie, że nie zastanowił się dwa razy zanim wyruszył na koniec świata na polecenia Xaviera, który nawet nie miał pojęcia, czego szukają. Odnalezienie Vision umożliwiło ziemskim bohaterom odparcie ataku Gah Lak Tusa, a Logan pomagał podczas decydującego starcia bronić Triskelionu przez armią klonów pracujących dla kultu niszczyciela światów. Nightmare #2-5, Ultimate Extinction #5 Podczas wycieczki X-Men do wesołego miasteczka, grupa natknęła się na Gambita, który na polecenie von Struckerów miał porwać Rogue. Wolverine szybko pokonał Remy'ego, ale ten naładował energią jego szkielet i zmusił do poddania się, po czym wsadził mu w usta kij i wysadził go. Kiedy Logan doszedł do siebie, nie chciał czekać na pozostałych i od razu ruszył tropem Gambita razem ze Storm. Wolverine powiedział jej, że powinien był się opiekować Rogue, ponieważ oboje byli więźniami Weapon X i Marian jest dla niego jak młodsza siostra. Podczas poszukiwań Ororo pocałowała Logana, ale ten powiedział, że dziewczyna po prostu wciąż rozpacza po śmierci Beasta i nie mogą być razem. Mutantom udało się odnaleźć Gambita i Rogue w budynku należącym do von Struckerów i tym razem Logan był górą w pojedynku z Remym. Marian kazała mu się jednak powstrzymać oznajmiając, że Gambit pomógł jej uciec i że Wolverine nie zmienił się wiele od czasu swej ucieczki z Weapon X. Logan przyznał jej rację, stwierdził, że nie ma dla niego miejsca w X-Men i odchodzi z grupy. X-Men #50-53 Storm postanowiła pójść zanim, ale odnalazła go dopiero po kilku miesiącach w Albercie w Kanadzie, gdzie Wolverine pochwycił ludzi odpowiedzialnych za śmierć młodego mutanta, którego wzięli za Wielką Stopę. Logan powiedział Ororo, że korzystając z okazji, postanowił spróbować odnaleźć jego dawną żonę, ale wtedy na ich drodze stanęła Yuriko Oyama, dawna przyjaciółka Storm, a obecnie jako Deathstrike agentka doktora Corneliusa. Dla Wolverine'a nie była to łatwa walka, ponieważ jego przeciwniczka dowiedziała się o jego słabych stronach od swojego szefa, ale ostatecznie zakończyła się pomyślnie dla dwójki mutantów. Logan oddał Deathstrike w ręce Nicka Fury'ego, którego skłonił do przewiezienia jego i rannej Storm do szkoły Xaviera przypominając mu o misji zabicia niebezpiecznego młodego mutanta, którą niedawno dla niego wypełnił. Wolverine miał zamiar szybko opuścić Westchester, ale Ororo przekonała go, aby został z X-Men X-Men #59-60 W ciągu następnych tygodni Logan pomagał X-Men powstrzymać Havoka i jego przyjaciół planujących uwolnić Polaris z Triskelionu i przyszło zmierzyć mu się z Cannonballem. Po wszystkim udało mu się wymóc na Furym, aby nie aresztował młodych mutantów ponownie powołując się na misję, którą dla niego wykonał. Wolverine zmierzył się również z Rhoną Burchill, która podstępem wywabiła większość X-Men ze szkoły w celu kradzieży Cerebro, i został zarażony przez nią retrowirusem, który mutował się co siedem sekund i sprawiał ogromne problemy jego czynnikowi gojącemu. Złodziejka wrobiła w przestępstwo Fantastyczną Czwórkę, więc Logan, Shadowcat i Iceman udali się do Budynku Baxtera i po krótkiej walce osłabiony Wolverine stracił przytomność. Reed Richards podał mu lek i kiedy Logan się obudził, udał się za pozostałymi bohaterami do kryjówki Burchill i uszkodził jej pojazd, który eksplodował podczas ucieczki. X-Men #63, 65, Ultimate X-Men/Fantastic Four, Ultimate Fantastic Four/X-Men Niedługo potem podczas wypadu do baru ze Storm Wolverine natknął się na Sabretootha, który przybył zamienić z nim parę słów. Powiedział mu, że kiedy regenerował się po ich ostatnim spotkaniu, jego wspomnienia zaczęły wracać i odkrył, że jest synem Logana. Ten mu nie uwierzył i doszło między nimi do walki, podczas której Sabretooth wyciął fragment ciała Wolverine'a (na polecenie Corneliusa) i uciekł z nim. X-Men #66-68 Wkrótce Logan zmierzył się z jeszcze trudniejszym przeciwnikiem, kiedy Nick Fury wysłał go w pościg za Hulkiem. Wolverine odnalazł olbrzyma w Tybecie i zdziwił się, że ten był spokojny i kontrolował swoje zachowanie. Kiedy zauważył, że Betty Ross jest dla niego drażliwym tematem, udało mu się go sprowokować do walki, podczas której Hulk rozerwał go na pół, a następnie chciał pożreć jedną z jego nóg, aby powstrzymać Logana przed dalszym pościgiem. Wolverine'a uratowało przybycie Betty zmienionej w She-Hulk, a potem zrzucenie na nich bomby atomowej przez S.H.I.E.L.D. Mutant obudził się w Triskelionie, gdzie odkrył, że Fury kazał mu oddzielić jego głowę od reszty ciała i chciał dowiedzieć się od niego, co się stało z Bannerem. Logan nie powiedział mu, a kiedy Nick połączył go z powrotem w całość, uciekł z Triskelionu z pomocą Forge'a. X-Men #69, Ultimate Wolverine vs. Hulk #1-5 Następnie zmusił wynalazcę, aby stworzył dla niego dwie niezniszczalne obroże, które chciał użyć do schwytania swoich przeciwników (założenie im ich na szyje w ludzkich postaciach uniemożliwiłoby im przemianę w Hulka/She-Hulk). Najpierw odnalazł Betty w Hong Kongu i po krótkiej walce uwięził ją. Potem zaskoczył Bruce'a podczas lotu z Wietnamu do Casablanki i założył mu obrożę. Ponieważ Wolverine chciał zabić go w postaci Hulka, kazał mu się w niego przemienić, ale Banner odmówił i wyskoczył z samolotu. Logan rzucił się za nim i nie chcąc zabijać Bruce'a jako człowieka nie miał innego wyboru, jak uwolnić go z obroży. Po rozbiciu się na pustyni okazało się, że Fury wiedział o wszystkim i już tam na nich czekał. Nick powiedział Hulkowi, że nie chce już jego śmierci, ale przypomniał, że Betty znajduje się w jego rękach i jeżeli będzie chciał ją jeszcze zobaczyć, musi znów dla niego pracować. Wolverine vs. Hulk #5-6 Po powrocie do Stanów Wolverine pomógł X-Men pokonać Friends of Humanity i musiał wspólnie z przyjaciółmi zmierzyć się z najnowszym członkiem grupy, Magicianem, który okazał się być mutantem manipulującym rzeczywistością i kontrolującym zachowanie zespołu. Elliot w miarę szybko poradził sobie z X-Men, ale z pomocą przyszła Marvel Girl, która na prośbę Logana uwolniła go spalając jego więzy razem z nim. Wolverine szybko się zregenerował i zdołał zabić Magiciana. W międzyczasie Nightcrawler porwał ze szpitala obudzoną ze śpiączki Dazzler. To właśnie Wolverine odkrył to, kiedy wyczuł zapach Alison na ciele Kurta. X-Men zostali więc zmuszeni do rozprawienia się z kolejnym członkiem własnej grupy, a zaraz potem Wolverine i reszta zostali uwięzieni przez podbijających Stany Zjednoczone Liberatorów i dopiero dzięki pomocy europejskich super-bohaterów uwolnili się i pomogli pokonać najeźdźców. X-Men #72-74, Ultimate X-Men Annual #2, The Ultimates 2 #12-13 Po jednym ze wspólnych treningów w Danger Room Wolverine i Storm odkryli, że szkoła została zaatakowana przez osobnika nazywającego się Cablem, którego celem było zabicie profesora Xaviera. Przybysz szybko rozprawił się ze Storm, po czym zranił Logana pazurami wysuwającymi się z jego nadgarstków. Cable przyznał, że przybył z przyszłości i jest o trzydzieści lat starszą wersją Wolverine'a, ale ten nie chciał w to uwierzyć. Logan został pokonany za pomocą różnych gadżetów, ale Cable nie mógł sobie dać rady z pozostałymi X-Men i uciekł, zabierając ze sobą Marvel Girl. Wkrótce pojawił się inny przybysz z przyszłości, Bishop, który poprowadził X-Men do walki z Cablem w dawnej bazie Weapon X w Finlandii. Tam okazało się, że porywacz ma do swej dyspozycji własny oddział i Domino odstrzeliła Rogue rękę. Wolverine pomógł Marian "dzieląc się" z nią czynnikiem gojącym. Potem zmierzył się z Hammerem, który nie wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia, pomimo dosyć szerokiej wiedzy Six Pack o X-Men. Ostatecznie profesor Xavier zginął podczas walki z Cablem. Przed jego pogrzebem Logana odwiedził Sabretooth, upierając się, że jest jego synem i chciał razem odnaleźć jego matkę. Wolverine wciąż mu nie wierzył, a po pochowaniu profesora, zdecydował się zostawić X-Men i zająć się swoimi sprawami. X-Men #75-80 Wkrótce jednak został zaproszony przez Bishopa i Storm, którzy utworzyli nową grupę na miejsce tej rozwiązanej przez Cyclopsa. Logan udał się do kwatery nowych X-Men w Sydney i ostrzegł przybysza z przyszłości, że będzie go obserwował, a jeżeli coś mu się nie spodoba w jego postępowaniu, bez wahania go zabije. Pierwszą misją nowego zespołu była walka z nowymi Sentinelami. Po pierwszej bitwie na Manhattanie, gdzie X-Men pomogli zaatakowanym członkom Frontu Wyzwolenia Mutantów prowadzonym przez Stryfe'a, Bishop obmyślił plan odnalezienia fabryki robotów. Podczas kolejnego starcia Wolverine uszkodził jednego z Sentineli, który wrócił do swojej bazy na naprawę, a X-Men podążyli za nim. Tam odkryli, że za robotami stoją von Struckerowie współpracujący z Bolivarem Traskiem i Stryfem. Bohaterowie rozprawili się z nimi, a Logan zmusił wynalazcę do wyłączenia wszystkich robotów. X-Men zajęli się jeszcze ostatnią grupą Sentineli w Central Parku, gdzie spotkali Beasta, którego tożsamość potwierdził Wolverine. Dzięki znajomości przyszłości Bishopa grupa odnalazła laboratorium Corneliusa, który z dostarczonej mu przez Sabretootha próbki stworzył klony Logana. X-Men zniszczyli je, a Wolverine zabił zmutowanego naukowca. X-Men #84-89 Logan pomagał czasami byłym X-Men obecnie kierującym szkołą Xaviera i razem z nimi odpowiedział na wezwanie Kitty Pryde o pomoc w sprawie ataku Squadronu Supreme na Budynek Baxtera. Kiedy Reed Richards przyznał się do wysłania sondy do innego wymiaru i zgodził się odejść z przybyszami, Wolverine brał udział w misji ratunkowej na Ziemię 31916, gdzie walczył z Hyperionem z jeszcze innej wersji Squadronu oraz z Hulkiem wypuszczonym przez Fury'ego w celu zjednoczenia bijących się ze sobą grup. Power #2-4, 7-9 Nowi X-Men zgodzili się pomóc Cyclopsowi w poszukiwaniu Sinistera, który upozorował swoją śmierć dzięki czemu wydostał się z Triskelionu i kontynuował swoją misję zabicia dziesięciu mutantów. Drużyna znalazła go w tunelach Morlocków, gdzie morderca prawie wykonał swoje zadanie. Na dziesiątą ofiarę wybrał sobie Angela, a Bishop przeszkodził w jego uratowaniu. Zanim zdołał się wytłumaczyć, Wolverine zabił go. Odkrywszy, że Sinister zmienił się w Apocalypse'a, X-Men zaatakowali go i podczas walki władca ewolucji odebrał Loganowi zdolność regeneracji, wyrwał mu rękę i zranił w twarz znajdującymi się na niej pazurami. Pomimo obrażeń Wolverine wrócił do walki z Apocalypsem po powrocie z przyszłości Charlesa Xaviera i Cable'a, ale to dopiero Marvel Girl dzięki mocy Phoenix zdołała pokonać wroga, a potem wymazała część ostatnich zdarzeń, między innymi przywracając Logana do pełni sprawności. X-Men #90-93 Wolverine oczywiście przyłączył się odtworzonych przez Xaviera X-Men, ale przez moment współpracował również z Ultimates, z którymi udał się Savage Land w celu schwytania Magneto. Tam zmierzył się z Juggernautem, a potem ze stworzonym przez Ultrona mechanicznym duplikatem Hulka. Magneto ostatecznie uciekł bohaterom po śmierci Quicksilvera, wycofując się do swojej latającej cytadeli. Ultimates 3 #2-5 Jakiś czas później do szkoły Xaviera przybyli Alpha Flight, żądając wydania im Northstara. Wolverine myślał, że ma do czynienia ze swoimi dawnymi znajomymi, ale przekonał się, że się mylił, kiedy Vindicator wystrzałem energii wyrzucił go aż do Maine. Po powrocie powiedział reszcie X-Men, że Alpha Flight używają narkotyku zwiększającego zdolności mutantów zwanego Banshee. Kiedy okazało się, że Colossus również go zażywa, Marvel Girl przeprowadziła badania i okazało się, że jego ślady są także w organizmie Logana. To go rozwścieczyło, więc postanowił odnaleźć producenta Banshee i rozpoczął od rozbicia gangu handlarzy, gdzie spotkał Spider-Mana i Shadowcat. Parker zbadał narkotyk i krew Wolverine'a, odkrywając, że Banshee zostało stworzone na bazie DNA Logana. Po odnalezieniu zbuntowanych X-Men, obecnie uzależnionych od narkotyku, Wolverine walczył z Colossusem i wyciął mu serce, a ten w rewanżu wyrwał mu lewą nogę. Obie grupy zakończyły bitwę, kiedy Northstar przekonał Petera, że źle robi, i wszyscy wrócili do szkoły. Logan pogodził się z Rasputinem i dzięki fiolce Banshee, którą od niego otrzymał, odkrył, że narkotyk pochodzi z Wyspy Muir, gdzie jego produkcją i sprzedażą zajmuje się Moira MacTaggert, w ten sposób finansując swój ośrodek badawczy. Kobieta również sama zażyła Banshee, dzięki czemu jej głos stał się niszczącą bronią. Pomimo tego Wolverine pokonał ją i zniszczył jej ośrodek razem z całym zapasem narkotyku. X-Men #94-97 Kiedy mutanci odpoczywali po walce między sobą, przybyli do nich członkowie Fantastycznej Czwórki z prośbą o pomoc w uwolnieniu Reeda z rąk X-Men przybyłych z przyszłości. Kiedy obie grupy dotarły do Budynku Baxtera, okazało się, że Wolverine, który był wśród przybyszów, okazał się Sentinelem, który zabił część grupy i porwał Richardsa do swojego czasu. Logan razem z Benem Grimmem, Firestar i przyszłą wersją Shadowcat włamali się do Helicarriera S.H.I.E.L.D. i zdobyli zapas cząsteczek Pyma potrzebnych do uruchomienia wehikułu czasu. Po przeniesieniu się w przyszłość Wolverine z częścią bohaterów udał się do Strefy N, gdzie znajdowało się więzienie, w którym przetrzymywani byli przeciwnicy rządzącej Ziemią Susan Richards. Tam spotkali przyszłą wersję Reeda, który pomógł im w ataku na fortecę, ale bohaterowie nie mogli sobie poradzić z licznymi Sentinelami. Logan odnalazł przyszłego siebie, zwanego Master Moldem, w bazie którego produkowane były roboty. Na jego prośbę Wolverine zabił go, kończąc jego cierpienia i doprowadzając do zwycięstwa bohaterów i uwolnienia więźniów. Kiedy było już po wszystkim, X-Men i Fantastyczna Czwórka wrócili do swojego czasu. X-Men/Fantastic Four Annual #1, Ultimate Fantastic Four/X-Men Annual #1 Po śmierci swoich dzieci Magneto rozpoczął wojnę z ludzkością wywołując m.in. powódź w Nowym Jorku, w której zginęło kilkoro X-Men. Wolverine i reszta drużyny zostali powiadomieni o tym przez profesora Xaviera i wysłani po ciała poległych przyjaciół. Po powrocie do szkoły okazało się, że Lehnsherr nie zamierza również oszczędzać homo superior, którzy nie chcą stanąć po jego stronie, więc zabił Charlesa i przy pomocy Multiple Mana eliminuje innych przeciwników. Kiedy X-Men walczyli z duplikatami, Wolverine udał się na poszukiwanie oryginalnego Madroxa do Savage Land. Wspomagany przez Ka-Zara i Shannę odnalazł domek, w którym Jamie był przetrzymywany pod wpływem Lorelei. Kobieta zahipnotyzowała głosem Logana i Ka-Zara, ale czynnik gojący tego pierwszego pozwolił mu się wyrwać spod kontroli mutantki i zabić ją. Wolverine znalazł Multiple Mana w jego pokoju i po rozmowie z nim dowiedział się, że Madrox nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje myśląc, że jest wciąż nastolatkiem i przebywa w domu z matką. Nie mając innego wyjścia, Logan był zmuszony zabić go obiecując, że to samo zrobi z Magneto. #1, Ultimate X-Men #98, Ultimatum #3, Ultimate X-Men #100 Po wyeliminowaniu Multiple Mana, X-Men udali się do Nowego Jorku, gdzie Wolverine pomógł zwerbować do pomocy Hulka, a potem wyruszyli na Biegun Północny. Logan zaatakował Magneto w jego cytadeli, a ten, broniąc się przed nim, przejął kontrolę nad wizjerem Cyclopsa i pancerzem Iron Mana, których użył do zniszczenia ciała przeciwnika. Wolverine ostatkiem sił przebił Erika pazurami, ale on w odpowiedzi oderwał adamantium z kości Logana i dobił go. Po śmierci Magneto agenci S.H.I.E.L.D. odnaleźli wśród ruin cytadeli rękę Wolverine'a, ale nie było na niej żadnego materiału genetycznego, którego mogliby użyć do odtworzenia mutanta. Pozostałości Logana zostały później zabrane z Triskelionu przez Shadowcat i pochowane razem z innymi zmarłymi X-Men na terenie szkoły Xaviera. Kategoria:Postacie